


I saw mummy kissing...Santa Claus?!

by Toyabear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Harmony & Co's Advent Collection 2020, James Sirius - Freeform, Kids, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Parents, brief mention only, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyabear/pseuds/Toyabear
Summary: Lily Luna Potter should be in bed. But she's on a mission to discover if Santa is real.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 64
Collections: Harmony Advent Collection 2020





	I saw mummy kissing...Santa Claus?!

Eight year old little Lily Luna knew that she should by all rights be sleeping right now, but her namesake and favorite auntie mentioned something awfully interesting during their last floocall the week before. She loved talking to her aunt Luna and hearing all about Snorkacks and Wrackspurts and all sorts of interesting creatures. Her aunt was her favorite person in the whole world. Well, besides mummy and daddy. But they didn’t count. But anyways, her aunt mentioned that Santa would be starting his route soon and that she should get to bed on time because Christmas magic couldn’t work until all children were asleep. But when Lily pointed out that that was impossible due to the fact that there were different time zones, her aunt airily asked what that had to do with her getting to bed on time and waiting for Santa. Lily had no reply. And then her older brother sneered and said there was no such thing as Santa Clause and only babies believed a fat man in red brought them gifts. And now Luna II was on a mission to find out once and for all if there actually was a Santa Claus and if his large tummy was really a jet pack powered by fireworks.

Stealthily sliding past her brothers’ rooms, she crept down the first flight of stairs deftly avoiding the creaky floorboards. At the top of the landing she paused. Her mum was still awake?!

Downstairs, Hermione Potter bustled around sorting and moving presents under the large tree in the family room. She bopped and hummed along to the wireless as she worked, glad that the children were finally (finally!) asleep so she could finish setting out all of the gifts in preparation for tomorrow morning. As she worked she kept glancing out the large bay window sighing as the snow started to fall.

Lily swallowed hard. If her mum caught her, Christmas would be ruined. She settled in to wait. It was just a little past 9. The computer said that he would deliver anytime between now and midnight. She hoped it would be sooner rather than later. She was feeling a little sleepy. Her mum kept working in the front room and after a while settled down with a thick book and a throw blanket on her reading chair. Lily mae herself more comfortable on the landing wishing she’d thought to sneak out with a pillow.

She glanced at the clock: it was 11pm. According to her research on past Norad trajectories, he would come now or not at all. She pouted. At that moment there was a large thud on the roof.

Hermione sighed with relief. Crossing over to the fireplace she settled into a chair in front of the cozy embers and waited. About five minutes later the embers flared brightly and abruptly went out causing the wall sconces to come on. Missing the rapt expression on the little girl at the landing, Hermione muttered to herself, “showoff.” But the words were said with affection. She jumped up, “oh! Mustn’t forget the cookies!” She popped into the kitchen and popped back into the room just as a man slid out of the chimney.

Lily gasped at the man in the red suit and hat. “Santa?” Luckily her gasp went unnoticed as her mum straightened up after placing a small plate and cup on the table.

“Cutting it a bit fine aren’t we?” Hermione raised a brow as she turned and faced the man. He grinned sheepishly. “Are they all asleep?” She rolled her eyes and ask him, “What do you think?” He shrugged. “After last year, I wasn’t taking any chances.” He held his arms out to her and she went willingly. Hermione pouted a bit. “I had to finish the gifts without you.” He kissed her temple. “I’m sorry,” She shrugged, “It couldn’t be helped. I know how much the orphanage looks forward to your visit every year.” They stood like that for a long moment.

Lily was stunned. Her mum knew Santa? And what was he doing holding her so close?! That was her dad’s job!

A sprig began to sprout above the couple’s head. Hermione groaned. “Where did that come from?” The man in red laughed. “George must have slipped it into my pocket as I was leaving.” The couple shared a loving kiss under the mistletoe.

And that’s when Lily attacked.

She ran between them screeching, “Gerrof my mum!” Her fists and legs were everywhere, she was bound and determined to separate the two adults. Hermione couldn’t help it. She laughed at the sight of Harry Potter, her husband being attacked by his own child. Lily wouldn’t slow down long enough to hear her dad yelp his real identity. Finally Hermione cleared her throat. “Lily Luna Potter! Stop that at once.” Lily stopped. Hermione reached for her, “oh darling, come here.” She cooed. Lily went willingly. “Harry? Take off the glamour.” Hermione ordered. In short shrift, Harry canceled out the glamour that gave him Jolly Old Nick’s signature appearance. Lily burst into tears. Looking at each other bewildered her parents sought to find out why she was crying. Between sobs she tried her best to explain but they could make out only one word in ten. “Santa...not real...aunt Luna...James said…” A gently spoken if still jolly “ho, ho, ho…” had the three Potters looking up.

There stood a jolly man in a well made red velvet suit with a lush white beard, twinkling eyes, and a gorgeous red cap to match. A large well loved sack sat beside him. “Miss Lily Luna,” he said. “what’s all the fuss about tonight?” Lily dried her eyes disbelievingly. She eyed him up not willing to be mistaken twice. He winked at her. She gasped. “Santa? Santa!” Her parents sat shocked. The jolly man chuckled again, “I received a missive from my dear friend Ms. Lovegood who told me that her niece was having some doubts. And also, had some very important questions for me to answer. Something about a jet pack I presume? I rather thought it was a good idea to come in person and say hello to my friend’s cherished family.” He sat with them a little while and talked to Lily and to her parents, answering what he could and gently letting them know what he couldn’t say. After consuming the milk and cookies he bade them farewell and gifted Lily with one final hug. “Now its time for bed, you don’t want your brothers to beat you downstairs tomorrow, hrm?” Lily went up without protest. And with one last wink in Harry and Hermione’s direction. He was gone.


End file.
